


Breath of Fresh Air

by ashyfur524



Series: Fish Out of Water [1]
Category: Game Grumps, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arin is Link, Hylian Arin Hanson, Other, The hero is awake and he's not wearing a shirt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524
Summary: After a thousand year slumber, the Hero of Hyrule returns to the waking world.





	Breath of Fresh Air

The cavernous room echoed with the gentle ripples of water, the walls bathed in a pale blue aura that clung to each and every surface. It had been nearly a hundred years since the insides of the Restorative Chamber had seen the light of the sun, for when the chamber had been sealed, the sun had been blotted out by a horrendous beast, an ancient creature made of darkness that sought to devour the land and its many peoples. When the chamber had been sealed, it had been closed by a strong and noble princess, who sacrificed herself to keep the calamity at bay, to allow her loyal knight to rest and heal. 

_ “Arin..” _

His eyes squinted, his heartbeat increasing at the familiar sounding voice. 

_ “Open your eyes..” _

The blue fluid surrounding his body began to drain away, allowing his skin to breathe.

_ “Open your eyes..” _

_ “Wake up, Arin..” _

The seams of his eyes worked their way open, and, for the first time in a hundred years, light filtered through his pupils, air filled his lungs, and his lips parted gently. His gaze focused above him, studying the space around him. Something felt familiar about this place, something was natural. Arin propped himself up, curling his fingers on the stone, pushing himself upright and standing shakily in the gargantuan tub-like structure.   
  
His legs buckled a bit, but he held himself steady, lifting one leg over the edge, then the other, and advancing towards a glimmering podium in the corner of the room. He ghosted his hand over the glowing material, jerking back just a bit as a strange tablet ejected itself from its’ surface. _A Sheikah Slate.._ A soft voice in his head whispered, the same voice that had pulled him from his sleep. He grabbed hold of the slate, kneeling down to investigate the small chest that sat next to the podium. He grinned a bit as he discovered fresh clothes, and he tugged the pants on, tying the shirt around his waist. He fastened the Sheikah Slate to his waistband, and wandered around the cavern until the walls shuddered and shifted. He raised his hand to shield his face from the light that poured into the chamber, marveling at the opening in silence before he began to emerge, slowly at first, but faster as his feet settled against the soft grass, until he was sprinting, nearly flying over the ground, up an incline so that he could survey his surroundings. He stopped at the top of the hill, his breathing hard as he stared into the open, untamed wilderness that stretched as far as his eyes could see. 

He was alive.


End file.
